Just One Date
by Cul8tr
Summary: Beast Boy asks Raven out to prove that she can like guys like him. Or, will end up going not as he planned? BBxRae. Complete.
1. A Casual Date

** AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter One: A Casual Date

"… fine. Just. One. Date." said Raven as she finished her last sip of tea. Beast Boy just asked Raven out to prove that she could like guys like him.

"How 'bout tonight?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why so sudden?" asked Raven, rolling her eyes. "Tomorrow night at six-thirty,"

"Fine with me," said Beast Boy. "But, I assure you, it's gonna be the best night of your life. We can go roller-skating."

"No," stated Raven. "Just a casual date. Nothing else. Understand?"

"Yea, yea." groaned Beast Boy. "But I'll make sure we'll do at least one thing fun."

"You _what_?!" asked the three Titans as they eyed Beast Boy in shock. Beast Boy just smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Starfire. "I have waited for friend Robin to ask me out on the date. But he has not. Maybe we could do the double of dates! Ooh! This is so exciting! I shall take friend Raven out to the mall of shopping so we can get her hair done and buy her a dress and do the making up and buy shoes, and a handbag, and do the piercing of ears! Where are you taking her? I suggest…"

"Starfire!" yelled Beast Boy, being overwhelmed of her non-stop talking. "Is just a causal date. Nothing to fancy, and nothing to dull. It's not a wedding."

"But Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire. "It's a date! It is the most magical experience in a humans' life!"

"Star, it's just one date. And I only want to prove to her that she can like guys like me. And not goth boy." said Beast Boy. "So I have to do exactly what she asks for."

"_Exactly_?" said Cyborg. "I don't think ya know but Raven's version of a date isn't gonna be all what ya hoped for."

"I'll make sure to lighten things up a bit," said Beast Boy. "Ya know me, 'lighten things up a bit Beast Boy.'"

"Uh huh," groaned Cyborg. "_Everyone _calls ya that."

"It's true!" said Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven!" said Starfire as she pounded on Raven's door. "Can I come in?"

Raven groaned as she rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Beast Boy had already told the others. And there was no way she could kick Starfire out either. "Sure,"

Starfire opened her door with a big smile on her face from ear to ear. She closed this door softly and jumped on her bed, throwing about three feet in air. "Oh, I am sorry! I am just so excited!"

"It's okay." said Raven. "What are you excited for?"

"Beast Boy has told me that you are doing the date! It is so exciting is it not?" beamed Starfire. "We shall buy a dress and a handbag and get our hair done and get new shoes and get the making up and we will get the piercing of ears…"

"Starfire!" yelled Raven. "It just a casual, normal date. Nothing to fancy, and nothing to dull."

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "That is the same thing Beast Boy quoted! Nothing to fancy, and nothing to dull! Have you read his mind? Or do you have a special relation does that makes you quote each other? I must expose this valuable information to Robin!"

"Starfire!" groaned Raven. "This date stays within the tower and that's it. If I hear anyone talk about this date I will throw every single item you ever bought me in the garbage."

"I will not tell a soul." said Starfire as she shushed her lips and exited Raven's room.

Raven crisscrossed her legs into her meditation position. She closed her eyes and began chanting her mantra. Not even fifteen minutes into her meditation there became another knock at her door. Her eyes narrowed as she opened the door with her powers. And there was Beast Boy with a shy smile and a short wave. "What do you want?" Raven asked.

"I just came to make sure you're okay about this date idea." said Beast Boy. "I don't wanna overwhelm you with this."

"Right now, I'm not so sure." said Raven. "I have been overwhelmed by Starfire and now I'm not so sure about this idea. I mean, I know it's going to be casual and not over the top. But she telling me to buy so much stuff. And you know how I hate the mall."

"Rae, I don't care if you show up in a large t-shirt and gym pants," chuckled Beast Boy. "I just wanna go."

"Ahh," said Raven. "A little anxious are we?"

"You know me," said Beast Boy. "Anxious BB."

"No, I don't know you," said Raven, rolling her eyes. "Now get out before I'll do it myself."

"Anything for you, Rae." winked Beast Boy, as he turned around to exit.

"Wait!" yelled Raven, Beast Boy flipped around with his eyes wide, and a curious look on his face. "Did you just wink at me? And if you did why?"

"Uhh, it was just a wink." said Beast Boy. "Nothing to get worked up about."

"Ahem, it _is_ something to get worked up about," said Raven. "Winking is like flirting, so I command you to stop winking. I hate it when people flirt with me, and don't forget, I can feel emotions. And now you're feeling anxious, scared, and worried. And don't think I'm intimidating you, because I am not. I just get this weird feeling that you're flirting with me, which you are not, correct? Now, do have anything else to say before you leave?"

Beast Boy was shocked, he had totally forgot she could feel emotions. And the emotions she said he was feeling were correct. He quickly exited her room without looking back and entered the Common Room where he joined Cyborg who was playing video games.

"It was so… odd." said Beast Boy to Cyborg an hour later. "She said so much. So much that my brain couldn't keep with it. She said I was feeling anxious, scared, and worried. Which was correct. In fact, she kinda scares me a bit."

"She can feel emotions, remember?" said Cyborg, Beast Boy nodded. "I don't understand why you would wink at her in the first place. You shoulda have known she was going to do somethin."

"Yea, yea." said Beast Boy. "But it was just a wink. Nothing to get all upset about." He looked at his wrist as if a watch was there. "Oh! Look at the time! Tofu Talk!" He rushed out of the Common Room into the hallway where, to his luck, he smashed into Raven and knocked both of them on the ground. "Heh, heh." chuckled Beast Boy. "Sorry 'bout that."

She grumbled something even his keen ears couldn't hear and said, "Whatever." she extended her hand out to his. "Pull me up."

"Yup." said Beast Boy and took hold of extended hand and pulled her up a bit too fast and she tumbled down right on top of Beast Boy. "Whoops."

She groaned and lifted her off top of him and tried to speed away, of course she could still hear his voice calling her back. "Hey Rae! Can I ask you a question?"

She turned and gave him a sharp look. "_What_?"

"You excited for our date?" he asked. "I mean, I know I am. Are you? Ya know, cuz I wanna make this a good date like you asked me and I don't wanna ruin this for you and then you won't be my friend anymore! You are my friend right? I mean, cuz I heard Robin say once that when you're on a team you gotta be friends with them… or did I say that? Ya know…"

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

"Uh… yes?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear another word from you until… our date." said Raven. "Not a peep. Understand?"

Beast Boy nodded and then thought it was going to be a hard job to impress Raven.


	2. Ice-Skating

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter Two: Ice-Skating

The morning of their date was quite exciting for Beast Boy. He had been planning every single detail last night. And he was so excited he could just burst. He was in the happiest mood that morning. He let Cyborg cook his meat breakfast. He didn't complain about training at dawn. He even didn't get grossed-out when he tried out Starfire's alien dish.

"I am so happy for you and Raven!" Starfire said to Beast Boy. "Maybe you and Raven can go on many of the dates and have a happy relationship!"

"I'm just trying to impress her," said Beast Boy. Though, the more he said that it sounded like he was telling a lie. It didn't seem like he trying to impress her. Why would he plan every little detail? Just to impress her? Because it kind of sounded like he liked her. He snapped out of it and gave a toothy grin to Starfire. "This is really good."

"Thank you!" cried Starfire. "I should make Robin try my food. Maybe he will appreciate it as much as you do."

"Hey Star, can I tell you something?" asked Beast Boy. He knew he really couldn't trust Starfire. But it'd be so much better than telling Cyborg or Robin.

"Does something trouble you?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, no, kinda, yeah." Beast Boy said. "You see, I kinda have… a teeny weeny little bitty microscopic crush on Raven."

"This is the most exciting!" shouted Starfire. "I don't understand why you want to keep it discreet."

"Star, I'm not gonna go up to her and say, 'Raven, I love you!'" he said sarcastically. "I just need you to keep it between us okay? Don't tell Robin or Cyborg. Especially Raven."

"But…" she began.

"_Please_. I'm begging you." he pleaded.

"Oh, alright." Starfire sighed. "But you must know I don't like keeping secrets from our fellow friends. It hurts me dearly. I cannot contain this for oh so very long."

"I know," Beast Boy admitted. "But just for a couple of days."

"Okay." Starfire said and exited the Common Room. Beast Boy decided to play some video games until he'd think of something else better to do.

The day went by as slow as he would make it. He hated being too excited, because the day went by so slow. He thought he been playing video games for a few hours. But soon realized he had been playing for ten minutes. He wished crime would appear. Even though he hated fighting crime, he knew that it could kill off some time.

Beast Boy turned off the TV and decided to take a nap. That could probably pass off the time. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

"HEY BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy sprang up from couch two feet in the air and landed on the coffee table on his butt. He scrunched his face crossly and rubbed his bruised butt. He lifted himself off the coffee and looked as he mechanical friend. "What was that for?"

"Guess what time it is?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, ten?" Beast Boy guessed. "I know it's not late."

"Not even close!" Cyborg laughed. "It's six, better get ready for your date with destiny."

"Oh no! I'm late!" Beast Boy cried. "I have been waiting all day and now I'm going to be late! I have only thirty minutes to get dressed and everything! What is she gonna say? She isn't gonna like me anymore! I bet she gonna say 'Beast Boy, I hate you!' This is horrible! I'm the worst…"

"Hey, you better stop talkin and get ready." said Cyborg.

"Yes! I should!" Beast Boy rushed out of the Common Room to get ready for his date, he had everything planned and nothing was going to go wrong.

Fifteen minutes later the two were finally ready to go and had said goodbye to their friends for the night. At first, Raven thought Beast Boy had gotten Cyborg to lend the T-Car to him, but instead they flew over to the city and started walking in the park.

Raven was just wearing jeans and a black blouse, nothing to special, as for Beast Boy, he was wearing jeans and a green polo shirt, nothing to fancy and nothing to dull, very causal.

"Why are we walking in the park?" Raven asked. The sun was starting to set and it was going to get dark soon.

"That's how we get to our destination." said Beast Boy. "Trust me, you'll be surprised."

"Trust me, I sure will be." said Raven.

Later they arrived at an ice-skating rink. Raven's eyes widened and she looked at Beast Boy crossly. "I thought I said no skating!" Raven furious with Beast Boy and was beginning to reconsider this date not even halfway in.

"You said no roller-skating." Beast Boy admitted. "Nothing about ice-skating. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"It won't be once I send you flying into sea," Raven said. "They are too many people here anyway,"

"It'll be fine, were not trying to show off or anything," assured Beast Boy. "We'll just be any other ordinary couple there."

"_Couple_?" said Raven. "I'm not comfortable with you calling us a couple. We're not even dating."

"Relax, Rae." consoled Beast Boy. "Let's just get our skates and it will be the best time of your life." He took her hand in his and they walked over skate rental and rented their skates, they then walked over to the bench to tie their skates on so they could get on the rink. "You know how to skate, right?"  
"… no." said Raven shyly. "Do you?"

"Yup. A bit, that is." chuckled Beast Boy. "But I'll teach you as much as I know. Ready?"

"Yes," said Raven and they got up from the bench. She had never been on skates, so she wobbled every time she walked. She looked at Beast Boy who was having no trouble at all, she grunted and said: "You think I can hold on to your shoulder?" she asked. "I don't want to fall and get a bruise already."

"Sure, Rae." he said, then Raven held on to his shoulder tightly. Less than a minute later they finally gotten to the rink. "Now, you see, ice skating is really easy…"


	3. Bowling and Ice-cream

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter Three: Bowling and Ice-cream

Raven gotten the hang of skating in no time. She already learned how to skate backwards and go really fast, perhaps she was better than Beast Boy.

Two hours had past and they finally returned their skates and went walking to their next destination. Beast Boy had a broad smile on his face as he led Raven. So far, this date was turning out better than he had expected. "So… how was it? Truthfully?" asked Beast Boy.

"It was fun. I hope to go skating again." she said. "What's next?"

"Well, you hungry?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hungry as I'll ever be." Raven said sarcastically. "No fancy restaurants. No silly arcades. No pizza, and no tofu."

"Yup, I know," said Beast Boy. "We're here anyway," Raven looked up and so nothing but a small restaurant, it was very empty and not a lot of people by. "We're gonna eat outside by the beach, so we won't have to sit at some dirty table."

"You really out done yourself," said Raven. "I am very impressed."

Beast Boy smiled and they walked inside the restaurant, ordered two salads, two waters, and a bag of chips. And went back out with a blinking device in his hand. "They said it'll be ready in an estimated time of twenty minutes."

"What will we do to then?" asked Raven, anxious to hear his answer.

"I planned that out too," said Beast Boy. "For ten minutes we gonna go visit a botanical garden, then for the rest of the minutes we'll just wait."

"A garden?" asked Raven. "Are you sure it's open?"

"Yup. I checked ahead of time and everything." said Beast Boy. "Don't worry, Rae. Just relax." He and Raven walked over to the garden that had a few lights lit up inside, Beast Boy pulled on the door but it would not budge, he pushed the door and it still didn't budge, he sighed and turned to Raven, who had her arms crossed. "I guess it's closed,"

Raven sighed and gazed up at the sky. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." said Beast Boy and then he began to think, but nothing came, he had this date all planned out and now he has ruined it. He sighed and turned to Raven. "Sorry, I didn't know it closes early."

"It's okay," Raven sighed, then looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" asked Beast Boy. "Just to kill the mood,"

"About what?" asked Raven.

"Well, I don't know." said Beast Boy. "I just had this so planned out and now I ruined it. I wanted everything to turn out okay but it isn't. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You did not waste my time." said Raven. "I thought you were going to take me to an arcade or something that you'll possibly like. But you have proved me wrong. So stop saying that ruined everything because you certainly didn't. Now, shall we continue our date?"

"Yup." said Beast Boy. "Now come on. Right after we eat it'll be just as fun."

"A _bowling_ alley?" said Raven, quite shocked at what he has chosen. "This is your idea of fun?"

"Yup." nodded Beast Boy. "It's super easy Raven. You'll get the hang of it just like ice-skating. Now, let's rent our shoes and bowl."

"Wait, we have to wear those nasty colored shoes that other people's feet been on just so we can throw a ball?" asked Raven.

"Yup, that's why you wear socks," said Beast Boy. He rented the shoes and chose a green ball, while Raven chose a black one. He entered Raven's name first and then his. Instantly, it was her go and Beast Boy was helping her throw the ball. "Now, all you have to do, is aim the ball at the pins, then throw,"

"Okay," she said and then pulled her arm back and aimed carefully, she threw her arm forward and the ball rolled down the lane, knocking down all ten pins. "What happened?"

"You got a strike!" he exclaimed.

"Is… that good?" Raven asked.

"Uh, yeah." Beast Boy said in a 'duh' voice, then rolled his ball down the lane and scored three pins. Raven chuckled as he groaned, and he threw his ball again and knocked down one pin. He growled and sat down. He heard of few soft laughs from Raven, he frowned and said, "You just got lucky. Just wait, I'll beat ya,"

"You lost Beast Boy, just admit it," said Raven. They finally exited the alley after an hour and a half of bowling, and sure enough, Beast Boy lost. With a score of 57, to 143

"Well, my ball was really soapy." Beast Boy lied. "I coulda won if I didn't teach you."

"You lost." said Raven simply. "What's next?"

"I thought we could go out for ice-cream?" asked Beast Boy. "There's one about two blocks from here,"

"Sound good to me." said Raven.

"I'll have vanilla," ordered Beast Boy, "And maple walnut for the lady," Raven sighed as Beast Boy paid and sat down at a bench. Beast Boy came over and sat beside her, smiling as big as can be. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Indeed I am," said Raven. "You really know how to impress me. Are we going home next?"

"Why? You tired and sick of me?" asked Beast Boy.

"No. I'm just curious." said Raven.

"Well that's a surprise," said Beast Boy. The waitress brought over their ice-cream and they took hold of it. Raven, saying thank you Beast Boy, paying the bill

"I thought you ate only soy milk ice-cream?" asked Raven.

"Well, most ice-cream places don't offer it so I have to consider with regular ice-cream once in a while." said Beast Boy.

They finished their ice-cream and began to journey to their next destination, in which was getting quite desperate to see. So far, this date has being turning out better than she imagined, the best time in her life even.

"We're here..." said Beast Boy.


	4. The End

**AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter Four: The End

Raven gasped as she gazed at the place in front of her. There was two horses and a carriage, perfect for a moonlight ride in the park. "Well?" asked Beast Boy, anxious to hear her answer.

"How… how did you arrange this?" asked Raven.

"Well, being a superhero has its perks." smiled Beast Boy, he opened the carriage door and revealed a beautiful inside, its scent was similar to Raven's, lavender and herbal tea. "Milady,"

Raven climbed in and inhaled the luscious scent. "It's beautiful,"

"Anything for you." said Beast Boy, then raised his voice. "Onward!"

The carriage jagged then pushed forward, the windows gave a clear view of the moon reflecting of the lake. Raven couldn't believe this was happening. She never had someone treat her like this. The feeling was hidden. Something she couldn't describe. Almost as she was overwhelmed with many emotions rushing around in her head.

But then, she looked at Beast Boy, his smile as broad as can be, he truly did go out to prepare this date. And he did more than she could ever imagine. And he did more than impress her. He kind of made her have a bit of a crush on him. She blushed and was very upset that she didn't have her cloak with her, it could cover up her blush.

"Rae? You okay?" Beast Boy asked. "You kinda spaced out."

"Sorry. I was in deep thought." said Raven. "How long is this ride?"

"Why? Are you that eager to get home? Is this date that bad?" asked Beast Boy sadly.

"No, Beast Boy." said Raven. "Don't be negative." She looked out the window to find the moon glistening off the water, it was the most beautiful she had ever seen. "Did you pick this place because it is so beautiful?"

Beast Boy wasn't really prepared for that question, he would've never guessed Raven would ask such a question. The real reason he picked this place because the moon was so similar to her, shy and distant. And it was an excellent view of it. But he did not know what to say. One slip of the tongue and Raven possibly wasn't his friend anymore. "Well, I picked it… because… it reminds me off you."

"Really?" asked Raven. "Why is that?"

"Well, the moon… for one." said Beast Boy, becoming comfortable with this subject. "It's kinda like you, pale and distant."

"Really?" said Raven. "I never thought you say something so deeply. Not to mention come up with it."

"Well, uh…" stuttered Beast Boy. "I sorta kinda pay attention to you, a lot. Not a stalker sort a way. And I discovered… I like you."

She stared blankly at him for a few moments and laughed. "I like you too Beast Boy,"

"No, I didn't mean I like you as a friend," said Beast Boy. "I mean, more than friend."

Raven stared at him in shock and her lip quivered and her eyes narrowed. "Stop the ride!" she yelled. Then the carriage jagged and became to a stop. She opened the door and exited it, shutting it behind her.

"Wait, Raven!" yelled Beast Boy as he too exited the car. She was already walking down the path until Beast Boy ran in front of her, blocking her way. "Wait, Rae. Can't we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about." said Raven. "Now move."

"There is something to talk about," said Beast Boy. "Why did you bail on me like that? Is this because I like you more than a friend?"

"Beast Boy," sighed Raven. "I have a lot of things going on in my head like right now. You like and I like you, it's just too much!"

"Wait…" began Beast Boy. "You… you like me too?"

"Of course I do!" said Raven. "How can I not? The smile, the corny jokes, you asking me out. It has made me realize that… I like you. But I don't know if it's true. Like some crush that stays in your heart one day and then disappears the next. I don't which one."

"Raven, look deep inside your heart. Does it feel like some crush that last a minute? Or a one that's meant to be?" said Beast Boy.

"I don't know…" said Raven. "I just get this weird feeling when I'm around you, like weight has lifted off my shoulders and my heart points to you only. But I don't know what that feeling is."

"Is called love, Raven." said Beast Boy. Then brought his face to Raven's and kissed her passionately. He finally knew now, it wasn't just a little crush. It was the real thing.

They broke apart and gazed at each other's eyes dreamily, Beast Boy looked up to the sky and down back at Raven. "How about we finish out ride?"

"Gladly," said Raven, and they walked back to the carriage to finish their evening.

A quarter to nine o' clock they arrived back at the tower and Beast Boy walked Raven to her room. He had a very 'fun' time on their date, and without a doubt, the end was the best. He now knew his feelings for Raven were real, and so were hers.

They arrived at her room and looked at each other. Of course, Beast Boy with his toothy grin couldn't help laughing randomly a bit. "So… how was it?" asked Beast Boy.

"How was what?" asked Raven.

"The date, Rae." said Beast Boy. "Did you enjoy yourself or what?"

"Or what," said Raven sarcastically which made Beast Boy frown. "I'm being sarcastic. You know that."

"I know, I'm just so desperate your answer." said Beast Boy. "You're killing me, Rae."

"Fine, fine." sighed Raven. "I have enjoyed my time with you Beast Boy, you have indeed proved to me that I could date people like you. Maybe I'll find someone just like you…"

"Why not me?" laughed Beast Boy. "Maybe we could do this again sometime? Maybe, just a second date?"

"Why not?" said Raven. "How about next Friday?"

"You got it Rae," said Beast Boy. "Just two dates."

**THE END.**

** Please Review!  
And no FLAMERS!**


End file.
